Lavender Fields (A PitxReader Story)
by SerperiorBrony
Summary: A mysterious boy appears as you prepare for the Night of the Goddess of Light. Where will the adventures lead?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *Screams*** **PIIIIIIIIT**

**Pit: What?!**

**Me: You'll kill me for this, but zee fangirls want it. And zey need it. I'm sorry.**

**Pit: ...And by fangirls you mean you.**

**Me: I'M YOUR DERPING SISTER!**

**Pit: Seri here doesn't own me and stuff.**

**Me: Yeah, we get it, bro. Let's go over the terminology here:**

**Y/n= Your name**

**F/c= Favorite color**

**H/c= Hair color**

**H/l= Hair length**

**E/c= Eye color**

**N/n=nickname**

**Also, none of the events in Kid Icarus: Uprising have happened yet.**

**THERE. NOW ENJOY.**

"Wake up right now, (y/n)!"

"Mom!" You shout back, groaning. "It's Saturday at seven a.m.!"

"Just because you take a break doesn't mean the farm doesn't. Hurry up, or Goddess Palutena's offering won't be ready by sundown!"

You drag yourself out of bedand get dressed quickly in your (f/c) toga. As you escape the house, you feel the hot air blast at you.

"Palutena have mercy on us all," you groan as you pick the flowers and ripe vegetables. Sweat drips down your forehead and makes your (h/l), (h/c) hair stick to your face.

You feel something looming behind you, but you guess it's just your imagination and continue picking for the offering. It seems as if there are double the things you had the last time. You reach the conclusion it's actually something else, so you pretend you're not looking and picking another flower. Your head suddenly jerks toward the basket and you see another hand dropping flowers into it. You whirl around and scream "AH-HA! CAUGHT YOU!"

The person screams and leaps into the violet bushes to your right. You scream back, your heart pounding. As you recover from the shock, you step into the tall violet bushes. Messy, brown hair sticks out like a popsicle in the lilac flowers. You pull the bushes aside, your eyebrows furrowing. Your curiosity peaks.

"Hello?" You sound braver than you feel.

There's no answer. Suddenly, there's movement in the bushes. The figure's running away!

You pick up the ends of your toga and run after it. Your cheeks are flushed and your chest is screaming at you to stop, but you continue running. One of your too-big sandals fall off, scaring you and making you trip over your toga and land flat on your face. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?"

You wipe dirt from your face and hair. When you look up, you jump.

"I'm sorry I made you trip. I got scared. I'm not supposed to let anyone see me."

The person's standing there. As he sees your face of shock, a tiny smile creeps into his lips. "But I guess you are the only exception."

You're at a loss for words. You register the wings, the toga, and the wreath. _He's an angel!_ You think.

He grabs your hand and pulls you back where you came from. "C'mon, let's go look for your sandal."

You're flustered and you almost trip on your toga again. He suddenly lets go of your hand and hands you the troublesome sandal. "Here. I hope that makes up for the trouble I've caused."

You force yourself to shake your head.

"By the way, I'm Pit, servant of the Goddess Palutena!" he boasts with a large grin. "And you are?"

You're able to squeak your name out. "I-I'm (y/n)."

Pit repeats your name under his breath, twisting his face as if he was testing out the name. He suddenly changes his expression to a grin. "(Y/n)! That's a pretty name. I really like it."

You nod, regaining your courage again. "Thanks."

Pit grins again. "Oh, so you _do_ speak out loud."

You blush and say, "Hey! Don't make fun of me like that!"

Pit sweatdrops and apologizes, shuffling his feet a bit.

You didn't mean to scream like that, so you apologize as well. Pit nods back.

"Why were you helping me?" you ask as you look around for your basket.

"It's hot out," Pit replies vaguely, since he's also looking for the basket.

You roll your eyes. "No. Really." Pit smiles and you smile back.

"I though you needed extra help," he says. "So, well, here is your basket," he picks it up and hands it to you. "And here"-he picks a handful of violets and sticks it in your basket-"A something extra for tonight. I hope it goes well for you. I know that prayer this is long as this field." He looks up, seeming to ponder something. "Why do you guys outdo yourselves so much? You know a simple 'thank you' is good enough for Palutena. Anyways, see ya, (y/n)!"

Pit runs off, leaving you with a million questions, the one you're focused on the most is "Why doesn't he use his wings if he's an angel?"

* * *

><p>You stare at the flowers Pit stuck in your basket and twirl them around. Palutena's sunset is finally here. You're secretly hoping that the angel'll show up again for some reason. He had this sort of charm that made you feel happy. Most of all, you had a lot of unanswered questions.<p>

When it's your turn to place your offering at the shrine of Palutena, you bend down and put the flower in a special place closest to the stained glass mural of Palutena and recite the ten verse poem. Your mother smiles at you proudly, her eyes sparkling. It's the first time you've ever given the offering and prayer on your own. It felt a bit weird, knowing that an angel popped up in front of you and told you to keep it simple.

When you stand up from your bow, your mother pulls you into a hug. "Oh, I'm you proud of you, (y/n)." You feel very happy yourself.

You were the last person in town to have their turn, so the feast begins. You lose your mom, but it's okay, you always meet up back at the shrine. You allow yourself to be pushed by the crowd, but suddenly you're pulled out of the crowd. With a little yelp you find yourself between the stone walls of the buffet and the long dinner table which stretches at least a mile and a half.

It's the boy with the messy brown hair. "Hey."

You look down. "Don't scare me like that next time. I thought you were a mugger or something."

That makes Pit laugh. You actually giggle, too.

"Hey, (y/n), you know what happens when you give a god or goddess an offering from an angel?" he asks you, staring deep into your (e/c) eyes with his blue ones. It intimidates you a little bit, but then you see his tiny smile. You feel a bit more comfortable. You even allow yourself get lost in his eyes and don't answer for a bit.

"No, what?" you say a bit vaguely.

"The angel you received it from has to be your guardian."

You feel your cheeks flushing as you're suddenly snatched from your state of comfort. "Really? N-no joke?"

He nods. "I guess we're stuck together now, (y/n)!"

You shake your head. "Has this ever even happened before?!"

He nods. You shake your head again. "This is madness…"

Pit looks very disappointed. "Why? I was looking forward to shooting baddies for you. I'm not letting any of them get to you."

You nod in thanks, but you can't bring your eyes to his. "Why are you so bent over it?"

His expression is blank with confusion. "What?"

"Protecting me, you dope." You nudge him playfully. There was something weird about him; you felt like he was your long-lost friend. He laughs and nudges you back.

Once you two stop laughing, Pit says vaguely, "Well, I want to be able to kick some monster butt again. I need to brush up on my skills. I haven't fought in a while."

You stare at him and he stares back. This goes on for about a minute before he clears his throat awkwardly.

"I've been wondering… how old are you?" You ask.

"As old as time itself!" he grins proudly. You gape at him.

"Fifteen," he says. "I'm fifteen."

You nod; it's the first time you've had a friend your age, or any friends at all. You feel something in your gut; something telling you life will never be the same.

**Oh, such short chapters! -w- I enjoy this. It'll be a lot of chapters to make up for the shortness, don't worry your pretty little head. *Pats*  
><strong>

**Pit: Stop touching their hair, sis.**

**Me: *Stops* Fine. See you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Free time rocks! I've completely disregarded memorizing this report I have for next Friday. Oh well.**

This Pit character's been getting on your nerves. Always cautioning you with everything, including _not stepping on sidewalk cracks_. You roll your eyes, but he never seems to get the hint. The only moment he'll ever leave you alone is when you're showering or changing. You're sick of him, but he's not sick of you, and the way things are going, it's going to stay like that. Every single day, it's "be careful" and "don't take candy from strangers."

But there's that golden day; the day Pit has to report to Palutena and doesn't come back until the next day.

Once again, it's with the cautious good-byes and reminders. He makes sure you've not been scratched with any leaves or branches from the "journey" into the deep part fields because your mom learned the hard way that reporting back to Heaven is roof-breaking.

"Okay," he said, grabbing your arm and shaking it gently as he says, "be careful."

You nod and roll your eyes for the millionth time. You think maybe they'll permanently roll around, the many times you've done it since he's been present. He stares at you for a little bit and there's flicker of worry and sadness that looms over his face for a second. You didn't notice it; you're too busy getting lost in his eyes again, pondering about the day ahead of you and all the fun things you could do without Pit's company. He hastily turns the look into pride and lets go of your arm. He steps back and you watch Pit being teleported away.

You catch yourself waving slightly, then notice you feel a tiny bit lonely. You shrug it off and run from the fields, alerting your mother you're going out.

"Be careful, (y/n)!" _Pfft, _you think. _As if I haven't heard _that _enough._

You head towards the metropolis of Greece, where you window shop and watch children play in the streets. As you walk around happily and confidently in the big city, you notice some of the prissiest girls in your academy walking toward you in animated chat. They suddenly stop talking when they see you and stare at you until you pass each other. You catch some half-snickers about your (short/medium/long) hair and how messily (curly/straight) it is. You also hear from the girl in a beautiful, expensive toga, "And don't even get me started on those lame excuses for sandals. They look like something my uncle's cow did!"

You suddenly feel self-conscious. In vain attempt to hide your sandals, you stumble on your toga. Relief washes over you as you see a shoemaker's and a hairdresser's shop across the street. **(1)**

You beam and say, "I can't believe my luck!" and you cross the street. You didn't have much funds; you're farm doesn't get much business around this time of year, but you think you can scrape something up for at least the small accessories and a way to trim those pesky split ends. You're still hiding your sandals as your crossing the road, and suddenly, you trip.

You try to get up, but your toga is caught in a storm drain. You tug and tug, but it's stuck.

"HEY!"

You look up to see to chariots racing towards you at top speed, the driver who just shouted at you attempting to settle down his horse without luck. The other isn't even paying attention. You're stuck, and there is nothing you can do about it, so you just wait for the impact to come...

_Why can't I ever listen? _You think what you assumed would be your final thought, before...

"Gotcha!"

"Huh?" You yelp as you're tossed in the air, bystanders watching in awe.

"You can open your eyes now, you know."

You haven't realized their still shut. You blink to see Pit carrying you bridal style. Before you can actually register you're still alive and not being carried by Pit into Heaven, he zooms off, away from the city.

You land on the field's ground on your rear with a dull _thud. _Pit scowls at you.

"Pit?!" You yelp. "W-wh… I thought-"

"What were you thinking," he mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, 'What were you thinking'?!" he screams. "If I hadn't forgotten about my (K.I. weapon), you would've died!"

You're face is piping hot now. "Well, excu~use me if I want to take care of myself! What's someone supposed to do to get some freedom around here?!"

Pit stops, his face suddenly guilty and hurt. It quickly changes to anger once more. "Well, what do you expect with _you?!"_

You laugh mirthlessly. "Me?!"

"Yeah, you! After today, do you expect to say, 'oh, go ahead, (y/n), go get yourself killed'?!"

"Well excu~use me! Just because you're my guardian angel means I can't go and get dolled up once in a while?!"

Pit looks as if he's going to retort, but he holds back his tongue. It seems for a moment that he sags, but then he puffs out his chest angrily and storms away.

You suddenly feel bad for him, but you shake it off and kick a rock nearby. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy! What does it take for me to do what I want around here?!"

* * *

><p>You stab your mashed potatoes angrily. It wasn't so much for the fight earlier, but because Pit hasn't come home for dinner like he always does. You feel stood up; your food is stone cold because you waited three hours for him to come and your mom had already gone to bed, so you had to eat it the way it was. It's raining to match your mood.<em><br>_

As you finally finish your cold chicken, you don't bother to clean up the table. You also take great pleasure in eating the bread on Pit's plate so that he was left with only a piece of cold stake that you had to attempt to make about three times before you got it right, trying to apologize for screaming at him.

_Feel like being a brat? Good__ for you, Pit,_ you think as you slam the door to your room. You fall into bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Why does he have to be an idiot?" You wonder to yourself and turn over. You stare out the window.

Suddenly, there's a little knock on your door. You yelp softly before getting up and opening it.

"Hey," says the angel, attempting to dry himself off. The rainwater drips in front of the door, making you even angrier. Mom would think you sneaked outside and ground you. You turn angry once more and slam the door. He manages to push it open before you close it completely. "I know, I saw the meal, but please, just hear me out!"

You scowl at him. "One minute."

"Well, it took me a long time to get back-"

"Fifty-two seconds!"

"-And I'm really, _really_ sorry, but Palutena held me back. Also, I stopped to get you these."

Pit takes out a small box from behind his back, a crumpled ribbon messily tied around it. He hands it to you and nods good night. He speeds out of the house before you get to say anything else.

You undo the ribbon and open the box once you're back in your room. There rest a pair of beautiful (f/c) sandals. You try them on, but they're one size too big. You look back into the box and see a note resting at the bottom.

_Sorry about shouting at you, it's just that I'm really scared for you. I know everything I do seems dumb, but I'm just being extra careful. You probably don't know this, but a lot of monsters are out there._ **(2)**

_Also, sorry if they're too big, I don't know your size. I had the shoemaker guy put a clip so that you could tighten it. _

_-Pit_

You read the note over and over again. You then look at the sandals and stare at the clip. "It's silver," you say to yourself. "He probably spent all his money on this…"

You adjust the shoe and walk around with them. They're a bit heeled, so you walk slightly taller and you feel like royalty. They're sure to make those girls green with envy. You grin and put them away gently in the box. You'll have to thank Pit later for it; he's probably gone to sleep somewhere.

You lie down and think about the look of guilt on Pit's face. No matter how much you think of morning, when everything will be okay, you can't help but feel a bit guilty yourself.

**Pit: GAH!**

**Me: What?**

**Pit: I BLEW ALL MY MONEY ON THOSE SANDALS!**

**Me: It'll pay off. **

**Pit: How?**

**Me: Nothing that concerns you… **

**(1) I don't even know if there were barber shops and stuff back then (゜-゜) just ignore it.**

**(2) SUCH OOCNESS (✖╭╮✖)**

**Anyways, have a nice day! Night… evening… afternoon… a.m… OH, WHATEVER!**


End file.
